Because a three-dimensional display (3D) technique may reproduce the real and objective world and has a wide development prospect, a study of the three-dimensional display technique has been attracting attention increasingly. One kind of the three-dimensional display technique is called a volumetric three-dimensional display technique, which has more advantages over a 3D holographic projection display technique in terms of technical implementation and technical results and may reproduce depth, hierarchy and reality senses of an image with a 360-degree perspective.
An ordinary volumetric three-dimensional display technique is generally used for shopwindow relevation. The volumetric three-dimensional display system generally includes a rectangular pyramid formed of four special spectroscopes arranged at four side-surfaces of the rectangular pyramid. The spectroscope on each side-surface faces a display device which outputs corresponding image information of an object to be displayed. The corresponding image information is transmitted to the spectroscope. Lights on each side-surface may be reflected back and into human eyes by the spectroscope on the side-surface. A suspended three-dimensional display of the object may be formed after the image information. The above-mentioned display device usually may be a projector configured to project the image information onto the spectroscope corresponding to the display device.
However, the display device corresponding to the spectroscope needs to be arranged at the spectroscope in the above three-dimensional display system, and in case that all details of the displayed object need to be presented with a 360-degree perspective and from every angle of the 360 degrees, the image information needs to be split into more signals and the number of the display devices needs be increased accordingly.